


Kanan's Erotic Fantasy

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the saiyukianonkinkmeme.<br/>Prompt: Kanan and Hakkai are in a relationship together. Kanan asks Hakkai to fulfill one of her fantasies... Despite his initial denial, she manages to convince Hakkai to let Gojyo fuck him while she watches. Both men are reluctant at first but Hakkai would do anything for Kanan and ends up enjoying himself much more than he expected and Gojyo's always found Hakkai attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanan's Erotic Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I used Cho Gonou instead of Hakkai since the storline involves an alive Kanan.

Kanan literally threw the paper bags with groceries on the kitchen counter, causing Gonou to wince in slight pain for whatever mashable or breakable was in the bag, like the bananas or glass bottle jam.

With a sigh she throws herself haphazardly onto the kitchen chair before wiping her brow and Gonou couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. He never imagined ever liking anybody because they were just so different.

Kanan felt tired from the hours spent shopping and when she finally felt her muscles relaxing, she watched her boyfriend meticulously unpack the groceries and neatly put them in their proper place in the fridge and pantry.

“I like it when you bend over like that, Gonou…” Kanan whispered when the man bent to put a head of lettuce in the bottom of the fridge.

Gonou straightened and with a blush on his face he laughed lightly. “Oh…Kanan.”

Kanan grinned before patting her braided ponytail lightly. She noticed it again today; the redheaded son of that old man that they normally bought meat from was watching her boyfriend in a way subtly inappropriate.

The first time she noticed it, it gave her all sorts of ideas. That guy, Sha Gojyo, was one hot hunk of a man after all. All lean muscles, lanky body, such gorgeous hair and eyes like fire. Fire that she could see mixing with the calm green of her Gonou, both of them dancing to a tune that made her head spin and her body heat up inexplicably.

Shit, she was getting hotter just thinking about it.

“What, if I might ask, is causing you to look so flustered?” Gonou asked with a packet of cayenne pepper in his hands, wondering why his girlfriend had such a lecherous look on her face.

Kanan stood suddenly and fumbled with her cross necklace, something that meant the world to her because it was from a brother she was told loved her more than the world even if she never met him. “Oh, Gonou. I was thinking about stuff…”

Gonou raised one eyebrow in question. Kanan thinking normally meant _something_ was about to happen…and it usually wasn’t something good. “What about?”

Gonou watched his girlfriend as she fiddled with the cross necklace even more, a gesture that she was quiet nervous.

Kanan looked to the side shyly before meeting her lover’s gaze once again, a resolute look in her dazzling green eyes. “Sha Gojyo…”

“No.”

“Wait… hear me out, Gonou,” Kanan pleaded before walking over and hugging her lover around the waist. They’d had this conversation twice before.

Gonou wrestled with the need to walk away, why did Kanan have to be such a…pervert?

“Gonou, he likes you and I always wondered…”

Gonou looked into Kanan’s deep green eyes, a slight frown marring his face. “He’s a playboy, Kanan. He probably has enough STD in him to give every villager one.”

“He doesn’t have any STDs, I asked his girlfriends and that guy down the street, he’s clean...”

 _Only you, Kanan, only you,_ Gonou thought to himself.

“... Besides, he really likes you, I can tell.” Kanan squeezed a little tighter and nuzzled herself against her lover’s body while simultaneously putting on her best pleading face, the one she knew would always get her what she wanted.

“You’re playing dirty,” Gonou sighed before reluctantly hugging her back. Why she had such an effect on him he had no idea.

Kanan smiled. “It’s been a fantasy of mine for a while, to watch both of you…slick and wet and moving against each other, him bending you over while you scream out _my_ name because you’ll be watching me while he’s inside you..”

“God…Kanan…” Gonou groaned while his girlfriend turned him on just by talking about him and another man. He was getting hard, she was getting wet, he could always tell.

“…And when he keeps hitting that spot inside you you’ll beg him for more, because it’ll feel so good and I’ll be there just waiting and watching,” Kanan finished, her voice dropping an octave because she was so damn horny and Gonou’s hard on was making itself all too known against her lower stomach.

Gonou was in a daze. He’d commit murder for her and don’t realize if she told him to do it in a voice like that.

“Kanan…”

“Bedroom, now,” the woman commanded as she held one of Gonou’s hand and dragged him away. They would be having lots of fun this evening, she was certain of it.

*******SaiyukiKM*******

“What?!” Gojyo asked in obvious disbelief as he stared wide eyed at the woman sitting across from him and sipping coffee in one of those small coffee shops down the street that lined every corner. He couldn’t believe what he thought he heard her say a while ago. “Repeat that for me missy, because I must be hearing things.”

And he used a finger to scratch in his ears for reassurance that he wasn’t suddenly hearing things.

Kanan gently put the coffee cup down and looked at the man before her neutrally.

“I said, I want you to sleep with my boyfriend, Cho Gonou, tonight.”

Her face looked serious, but Gojyo couldn’t see how this could be anything less than an elaborate prank. “Look, missy…”

“You like my boyfriend, yes?” Kanan interjected. She didn’t wait on an answer before continuing. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, you want him. Now, I’m telling you to get your ass over to my place later if you want a piece of his ass, or else I’ll just ask somebody else to fulfil my secret little fantasy for me.”

Gojyo’s right eyebrow twitched in a mixture of uncertainty and hope. If she was serious then… “So you’re saying he’s alright with this?”

It’s not like the woman, Kanan, wasn’t right about him watching her boyfriend’s ass, Gojyo mused.

Kanan shrugged her shoulders. “He’s very fickle when it comes to these subjects. Come tonight before he changes his mind, my address is on that slip of paper I gave you.”

And with that the woman stood and walked away. Gojyo really had to wonder to himself if this was his lucky day or it was a sign of bad luck.

Cho Gonou, man…he’s been eyeing that one for months, but he was so into his girlfriend he doubted he could have gotten through to him unless he used loud speakers and bombs. And now here she was basically ordering him to come sleep with her boyfriend.

He’d always been an opportunist anyway, he wouldn’t let a chance like this pass him by.

*******SaiyukiKM*******

Gonou’s been distracted the entire day, and it showed because when little Mary-lee nicked her elbow he just bandaged her up and sent on her way. Normally, he had way more empathy for the children he worked with at the nursery school; kissing their boo-boos, reading to them and playing countless games. But today…

…it was time to head home.

Gonou wondered, as he walked in the evening breeze with his briefcase in hand, if it was too late to feign sickness, or come up with some pseudo excuse for coming in extremely late tonight; anything to avoid what he knew his girlfriend had in store for him. He vaguely wondered if that guy, Gojyo, would be the one to chicken out. But if what Kanan said about his feelings were true then he highly doubted it.

The door loomed into view, and Gonou vaguely thought that his front door had never frightened him before. But it was his and an inanimate object, so there’s no way it could leer at him about what might be inside. Could it?

Gonou took the first step up to the porch and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was about to hesitantly open the door when it was swung open and a way too happy Kanan stood looking at him, beaming like she just won a toy at the state fair or something.

Gonou felt his stomach drop.

“Welcome home sweety, come in, come in.”

Gonou followed suit as she ushered him inside. And there, sitting at their dinner table was the redhead, Sha Gojyo, who looked at him awkwardly from his seat around the wooden table.

“Remember our deal Gonou, and let me properly introduce Sha Gojyo,” she smiled, which suddenly made things a little more bearable for Gonou; his love was happy.

The two men shook hands and greeted each other with a grunt. Gonou took a seat adjacent Gojyo because it was obvious Kanan was cooking something and he was glad Gojyo didn’t look back at him since he sat down.

Kanan stood by the oven with a mitt on one hand while she basted what appeared to be a whole chicken.

When she was through, Kanan took a seat beside Gonou and smiled brightly at the two. She then looked at her lover.

“So, Gonou, as I was explaining to Gojyo, I made dinner early so you two could eat before anything happens. Last thing I want is for this to be over too early because you’re both too weak. How was work?”

She had her chin in one hand with a relaxed look on her face and Gonou was about to answer…kind of, because he couldn’t see how she could be so chipper when his ass was on the line; literally…but he was interrupted by the sound of Gojyo’s snickering before he burst into a full blown laughing fit, complete with tear streaked eyes and side holding.

Gojyo looked at Gonou while pointing to Kanan. “You have the weirdest girlfriend, I like her!”

Gonou just sighed and leaned back his seat. Kanan had an apologetic smile on her face and he resigned himself to his fate; tonight was going to be a long night.

*******SaiyukiKM*******

Kanan chose the empty guest room around the back of the house for them to occupy. Despite this being her fantasy, she didn’t want anybody else on her bed doing anything. Gonou could feel his stomach churn in anticipation as he and Gojyo sat beside each other with Kanan in a chair a few feet away watching them. He was glad she managed to burn the chicken and half the vegetables, because he was sure that if he ate it all it would be coming back up right about now. They sat there in tense silence until Kanan nudged them to begin.

Gonou couldn’t help smiling slightly at the eager anticipation on her face. He then looked to Gojyo, who didn’t seem the least abashed about this anymore. As a matter of fact, he was the one that leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips with tongue and teeth and need. He made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but didn’t stop because contrary to what he was expecting, Gojyo wasn’t such a bad kisser except for the lingering taste of cigarettes; he hated cigarettes.

Gojyo on the other hand was feeling all kinds of wonderful. Cho Gonou tasted as good as he imagined him; sweet with an underlying bitterness like coffee and heady. He didn’t hesitate to grip the man’s waist and pull him closer, even if Gonou was hesitant to move towards him at first. He was grateful to Kanan for giving him this opportunity, because she was making him fulfil a fantasy of his own.

Kanan could feel her body temperature rising rapidly, the two men looked so good together; her boyfriend and his secret crush. When Gojyo pushed Gonou back and run a hand down his cloth covered leg while they kissed she all but squealed like a school girl. She was so into it until she could somehow sense Gonou’s discomfort, watching as he tried to push the hands fumbling to pull his zipper down away.

Gonou managed to break his lip lock with Gojyo and when he turned his head to talk to Kanan, his mouth opened in a slight moan as Gojyo attacked his neck, sucking on his pulse point and nibbling on his ear lobe. He looked to Kanan to make sure she was alright with all this, that she hadn’t changed her mind about what they were doing before they got in too deep.

She seemed quite fascinated, he mused, before he returned his focus to the man on top of him. It made his stomach churn in anticipation, but he decided that he’d do this whole heartedly for Kanan’s sake and hopefully get it out of her system once and for all. He wrapped his legs around Gojyo’s waist and thrusted lightly against him in a small show of trust.

“I won’t hurt you…” Gojyo mumbled as he slid Gonou’s pants off his body, marvelling at the sinew of such long, sexy legs. He placed a kiss on the man’s inner thigh before easing up so he could pull the pants completely off and toss it to the side. The underwear was next, and instead of focusing on his prize he watched Gonou’s face, doing it slow and tactful so as not to frighten the man.

Kanan smiled when she realized how hard Gonou was, and how Gojyo was so eager but practical himself. Gonou sprung to life when his underwear was removed and she bit her lip when Gojyo ducked his head and sucked hard, causing her Gonou’s back to arch while his mouth opened in an ‘o’ of harsh pants. She could see _everything_ ; Gojyo’s saliva on Gonou’s cock as his head bobbed, the way Gonou fisted Gojyo’s hair harshly and the way both their bodies trembled; it was becoming hard for her not to touch herself yet.

Gojyo felt he was doing such a good job, because a few minutes of sucking him off and Gonou already wanted to ejaculate. But the fun couldn’t end so soon, could it? He instructed the man to turn over after pulling back, liking the way his body was flushed pink from head to toe. He looked to Kanan, then to Gonou’s ass and then back at her, silently asking permission to do what he wanted, She nodded in quiet understanding and Gojyo cupped both ass cheeks before spreading them apart, then ducking his head so he could use his tongue on that pretty little twitching hole.

Gonou bucked once at the unfamiliar attack… was it even sanitary…? Before he gave himself over to the pleasure of that slick tongue. He buried his face in the pillows and moaned when a wave of euphoria washed over him like a huge tidal wave.

Gojyo stiffened his tongue before using it to stab at Gonou’s asshole, tasting him and liking it. He liked the way the man under him couldn’t keep still, which he took as a testament to how well he was doing.

“Wait…” Gonou moaned as he pushed back on Gojyo’s face, he was on the verge once again.

By this time Kanan’s legs were spread and she had a hand down her own panties, rubbing her clit at the erotic sight before her and already feeling like she wanted to explode.

Gonou reached a hand back and pulled at Gojyo’s hair once again, fisting the silk like strands as they fanned out around his lower body. With lust filled eyes he looked at Kanan, who was bleary through the haze of eroticism clouding his vision. She was touching herself, a hand between her opened thigh while the other caressed an exposed nipple. The look on her face, salacious and lascivious was enough to cause a new surge of dangerous voracity to wash over him, and Gonou rubbed his hardened cock against the bed sheet, stiffening at the combined attack of all that plus Gojyo’s tongue.

Gonou’s body stiffened, and he barely registered when Gojyo turned him over and took him into his mouth again, drinking all of his seed as he panted before crying out hoarsely when he ejaculated.

Gojyo sat on his knees and made a show of swallowing Gonou’s seed as the man lay boneless under him, breathing heavy with his eyes closed and a hand on his head.

“You taste so fucking good,” Gojyo praised before he brought his head down and kissed Gonou, making him taste himself on his tongue.

Gojyo’s taste was so different from Kanan’s, so naturally his seed had a slightly different flavour on Gojyo’s lips from his girlfriend’s, Gonou thought to himself. But Gojyo was still hard and the kiss was fervent, causing him to fall victim to that dexterous tongue.

Kanan was beside herself at how erotic the two were together, and when Gojyo spread Gonou’s legs and prepared him her eyes, keen like a hawk’s took in everything Gojyo was doing; from the way Gonou squirmed when he pushed in a finger to the way he bit his lip to hold back a scream when the man’s cockhead was inside.

“Just relax, it’ll hurt less that way, ya know?” Gojyo tried to soothe the tense Gonou and Kanan felt her vagina do a little happy jump.

Gonou looked over at wide, fascinated green eyes and moaned his girlfriend’s name when Gojyo was fully seated inside him. It burned something fierce, but it wasn’t as bad as he expected.

Gojyo had a hard time giving Gonou time to adjust, because the man was squeezing him so tight and it felt so damn good he just wanted to pound him into the mattress. But there’s no way he would hurt him, Gonou had to give him permission to move or he wouldn’t. He just hoped he got the go ahead soon, before he lost control of himself.

Gonou took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded. His grip tightened on Gojyo’s hands as the man moved inside him at a steady pace; in and out, round and round. Every thrust of those strong hips was like a brand and in a matter of minutes Gonou was hard again.

There slick bodies moved with a grace that marvelled Kanan. Gonou was good at taking it and Gojyo was excellent at giving it. She came twice by the time Gojyo emptied himself inside her Gonou while jerking him off so he came also. She wasn’t far behind either, and when she came down from her high both men laid boneless and satiated on the guest bed.

With concern in his voice Gojyo asked, “I didn’t’ hurt you, did I?”

Gonou nodded ‘no’ since his throat felt a little sore from all the crying out he did a while ago. It was good, but he felt glad it was over. He looked to Kanan, who seemed overly tired and sensitive in her own right. He gave her a sublime smile before his vision blurred and his eyes closed.

They both fell asleep shortly after and Kanan sat there for a few minutes before walking over to the remove the hand Gojyo had around Gonou’s waist. She then left them alone to get some sleep while she went and washed up. Some food was in order, because after that she figured even her burnt chicken would be welcomed.

/the End


End file.
